Birds of a Feather
by Keiyou
Summary: A series of short-I mean SUPER SHORT drabbles involving The Tsubasa gang. Rated T for language and Fai's sense of humor. Ch.5 is here finally, and we have surprise guest appearances.
1. Chapter 1

bIrDS oF a FeATHeR Ch.1

"Hyuu!!"

Kurogane yelped and flew out of his bed, sword in hand and a look of shock on his face.

"Out of bed, Soldier! It's daybreak!" Said an authorative voice.

Kurogane turned his head left to see Fai standing by the bed all decked out in a general's outfit complete with a drill stick.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! It's three in the morning!" Shouted Kurogane.

Fai looked around the room for a bit before turning back to Kurogane and smiling.

"Meow..."

Later that morning Sakura and Syaoran couldn't for the life of them figure out why or where Fai had gotten the huge black eye from nor would he say.

fin.


	2. Chapter 2

bIrDS oF a FeATHeR Ch.2

Fai crashed onto the sofa after being helped inside by Sakura. His hair was disheveled and his shoes and clothing were on backwards.

"What happened to him?" asked Syaoran walking into the room.

"He decided he wanted to enter a drinking contest."

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. "I already know about that, I was there. Kurogane lost. I meant why are his clothes and shoes on wrong?"

Sakura sighed. "For some reason he thought he could go back in time and win the contest if he wore everything backwards."

Syaoran blinked. "What?!"

"That's nothing, before that he thought he solved the answer to the universe, saying something about a pair of sissiors, duct tape, and Kurogane's hair."

"I don't even want to know."

fin.


	3. Chapter 3

bIrDS oF a FeATHeR Ch.3

Sayoran giggled.

He giggled again.

Then he giggled a third time, his side hurting and tears starting to stream down his face.

After the fifth giggle Kurogane slammed his fist on the table, making his breakfast fly land on the floor.

"Damnit boy! What the hell's your problem?!"

He giggled once more and replied in a cracking voice. "You look just...(giggle giggle) just like Magneto when you wear your face mask!"

Syaoran burst out laughing while Kurogane hit his head on the table and kept it there.

"Kid, that's the last time your allowed to watch cartoons."

fin.

including the first two chapters, special thanks goes out to my beta, Spirits Whisper


	4. Chapter 4

bIrDS oF a FeATHeR Ch.4

The four plus mascot travelers stood in front of a very tall fence, blocking the way to a building the said mascot had said it was getting feather readings from.

They'd gone all around the terrain and found no gate opening.

"My, this is quite the obstical, what shall we do?" said Fai.

"What do you think? We climb over it." Kurogane said walking toward the fence.

The two teens went to follow the ninja until Fai spoke up, parting tall grass under a tree he'd wandered toward out of curiosity.

"Hey, does one of you know what 'electric fence' means-?"

Fai was interupted by the sound of sizzling and a man's not so manly scream.

Later on Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, and Mokona sat at an infirmary lobby wondering when the ninja was going to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

bIrDS oF a FeATHeR Ch.5

"It's raining candy!" Fai yelled, looking out the living room where the four were staying.

Syaoran and Sakura rushed for the window, looking outside only to see it was... actually raining candy.

"What the hell's going on?!" Kurogane mused out loud, following the two teens out the door. When they got outside they could see that, yes; it was raining.... in front of their window.

Up on the roof stood Mokona, dumping bucket after bucket of sweets from the rooftop.

Syaoran was the first to question the bizarre scene. "Mokona, where did you get all that candy?"

Instead of being cheerful, Mokona looked rather pale and slumped down. "I'm not sure, I was just sleeping up here, then I started feeling sick and suddenly all this candy came outta me."

It was silent. Until Fai finally came outside with a bag and started claiming some of the candy on the ground as his own.

"Uh, Fai... I wouldn't-" Sakura began.

"I get all the chocolate bars!"

"Eh... never mind."

=Meanwhile=

"You don't think those guys will notice, do you? I wanted to keep it all to myself, but it just keeps piling up." Yuuko said to her servant Watanuki while she shoveled another stack of candy down a pleased Dark Mokona's open maw.

"Are you kidding?" He huffed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What I still can't believe is how many poor kids you suckered into giving up their candy when they came knocking at the door."

FIN.


End file.
